Secrets
by anitabelikov
Summary: After the cabin Rose is attacked and raped. She doesn't tell anybody but what happens when she receives an unexpected surprise? will her secrets finally be revealed? END OF CHAPTER 3 REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**Based on the novels, Speak and Touch**.

Dimitri and me parted ways after the cabin. It was getting late and we knew they eventually come looking for us. He was reluctant to leave, but I convince him it would be fine, I could take care of myself.

He grabbed hold of my hand tightly, "Don't go to Lissa, it dangerous, the darkness is still in you. I could see it," he said.

"yeah yeah, I know," I said with a smile on my face. It was cute seeing him worry about me, yet annoying.

I turn as if to leave, but Dimitri pulled me back, wrapping his arm around my waist, in a tight embrace and kissed me.

With that he turned and left.

I wish he hadn't.

Almost as soon as he was out of sight. I was tackled. I hit the ground hard. Hitting my head against a tree.

I saw stars.

I started to get up in a battle stand, but was pushed down my two strong hands. I couldn't see their faces in the dark, but from their scent and strength, I could tell they were dhampirs. There was another one, moroi. He was the first to talk.

"what do you want?" I asked dead calm.

"you to stay away from Belikov," he simply said, as if it's obvious. "OK, maybe I just wanted to warn you about the consequences, but..." I felt him squeezed my thigh, "after what you did to Belikov, I want to fuck you as well."

I was disgusted at the thought of this creep watching what happened in the cabin, but I right now I was focusing more on the last part, I was in danger of being raped.

"This wasn't part of the deal," one of the dhampirs said unhappily.

"Relax, just hold her down, you could have her too if you liked," he said, I heard the unzipping of his pants.

Panic shot through me, and I trashed around. It was useless. These dhampirs were strong, my chances were even slimmer, than when I tried to escape Dimitri earlier on.

I simply stayed put. I was not going to scream at them not to touch me. I had no options. And it was going down either way. I felt my jeans taken off. Along with my panties. They didn't even bother taking off my shirt properly, they ripped it off. I lay naked underneath them.

The moroi pulled me closer and connected our hips together. I was still hurting from my first time, and with no foreplay, no warm up, the pain was excruciating. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. I felt him come inside me.

He got off me. Another one got on me, and when the last one was done with me, I was exhausted.

Before they left, the moroi whispered in my ear, "Stay. Away. From Belikov. Or we will expose you two. And I think we know the consequences of that."

The left. I put my pants on and dragged myself back to the cabin. I didn't know what to think. I felt empty. Without emotion. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream.

Hating myself, I fell asleep.

**Soo, what you guys think. If I suck tell me, I won't mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank for all of your reviews, subscriptions, and alerts. they made my day!**

After hauling myself back to my room in the middle of the moroi night, I laid awake for a few minutes, pondering what to do. Obviously I couldn't tell anyone, not even Dimitri or Lissa. Someone for some reason is after me and Dimitri. It's hard to believe. I mean, who would be so infatuated with me a him to try and stop us? There's got to be more than that. And I have to figure it out, but for now I have to ignore Dimitri, until after graduation. I hate it, but it's the only safe way.

With my mind made up I fell into a restless sleep.

Too my advantage, morning practice with Dimitri was canceled until they were sure I was not going crazy. This would mean more rest , but I had to catch up with Christian.

I hurried to get ready. Glancing myself at the mirror, I did a double take. My hair was all over the place, sticky dried blood cover the spot where I'd taken the blow against the tree. My eyes were bloodshot, both from lack of sleep and angry tears I shed when I'd succumb to my emotions. My lips were swollen, and splotches of red marks, covered my neck. I felt disgusted. I took what was left of my clothes off, and took a shower. But no matter how I scrub myself clean, the sick feeling still surged up in me.

I dashed out of the shower, covering my self with a towel, and threw up my disgust.(**don't worry guys it's not morning sickness because it can never happen that fast**). Once done I brushed my . Put on a pair of jeans with a black therma shirt. Using the last bit of make up I had, I covered most of my bruises. Obscure the remains with my hair. And I was out.

By the time I reached the commons. Breakfast was almost over. I spotted the gang in the corner. Lissa waved to me.

"What's up guys," I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes. Lissa recognized my fake smile, but simply assumed I was still in a crappy mood from yesterday. Which I was, just not in the way she was.

" nothing much," she said. "Jesse's group is in major trouble for last night. I hear they got community service."

"If they were non royal they would be expelled," I said angrily.

Lissa shrugged. Then she seemed to remember my outrage.

"Are...are you still mad from last night, where were you anyway?"

"I'm not going insane, if that's what you mean," I said bitterly. "and Dimitri took me to the cabin his aunt stayed in," i jerked my chin at christian. " they didn't want me near zelkos, and the cabin had aid."

"where'd they take you-," The bell rung signally the start of the day before I could ask.

The day went by fast. Everything seemed to be normal, no attacks, few examinations, until Christian of course opened his mouth.

"So when are you going to tell Lissa you and Belikov are getting it on?" I stopped dead in my tracks, and stare into the knowing eyes of Christian.

"When," I said slowly, "did you figure it out."

"When I caught you and Dimitri talking in the middle of moroi night, I had my suspicions, than I saw how he held you against him coming from the infirmary, but I wasn't sure until yesterday, when you were all over each,"he said wryly.

I laughed in disbelief, "what? are you stalking me, Edward Cullen?" it was a small joke, I was able to push past the ache in my heart.

Ignoring my joke, he said, "hey I just found out by accident, Lissa almost did too, but I pushed her away towards the chapel, no worries." he smiled at this, and looked deep in thought.

I snapped my finger at him." I don't want you to get _too_ excited, in public, or in front of me, sparky!" I exclaimed looking pointedly down at his groin region.

"Alright, alright, and hey you still haven't answered my question," he pointed out.

"Oh me and Dimitri are not together anymore..." I shrugged, nonchalantly. "no point in telling her now," The ache was coming back slowly.

Christian scoffed, "just last night you were getting all cute and cuddly together, now you're saying you guys split as if it's nothing. What happened to you anyways, I know your trying to hide it, but I saw the bruises."

His hand reached as if to lift my hair but I stopped him. "they're hickeys you idiot. And I can't return his love back to him to answer your question. Now drop it. It's not important."

I turned away and headed unfortunately to afternoon training. Mornings were canceled afternoons weren't. I would have ditched but it was either Mr. investigator or breaking hot Russian's heart. I went with the latter because it was inevitable.

At the gym, I walked in to find Dimitri waiting on the chair, his mood seem to lighten when he spotted me. It made what I had to do harder. I guess he expected me to run into his arms, because when I passed by him, without as much as a greeting or a kiss, I saw his smiled falter over the corner of my eyes. Continuing as if everything was normal, I did my warm up, I could feel him watching me with confused and hurt eyes, but after a minute he got over it, and took out a western.

Throughout the whole hour we continued ignoring each other, but I knew I had to stop being a coward. At the end of training I seized up my opportunity.

"um Dimitri?" I called just as he was bout to leave. "Can I talk to you for sec"

He nodded me to continue.

"I_I been thinking about what we did last night," he raised his eyebrow curiously. "and I think, I;m not ready to be with you- I don't want to be with you."

Disbelief flashed through his face. This caught him by surprise, and it was hitting him hard like piece of bricks. But Dimitri being Dimitri, kept his face unreadable, in control. He didn't argued he just asked, one simple question.

"Why?"

" I don't know how to explain...I.."

I shook my head. Pick up my bag, I left at the gym's locker, and left.

If I thought it was hard to say those words, putting up with the guilt was harder. I felt horrible, but I think it put up a good show to whoever watching by breaking off with Dimitri the hard way.

I fell asleep pondering about what to do next.

**I know rose's sleep a lot, and this chapter is most likely boring. But I'll think of something more interesting next chapter. And to my bestie Cassandra. Tell me what you think id you're reading this. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK this is a short chapter but I really like to update fast, since I had to delete various stories over pass. I forget them or loose interest the longer I spend my time on them.**

**2 ¾ months later...**

It had been happening for the last four weeks. Almost every morning I awoke with an urge to vomit. I ignored it at first, but then, as much as I hated doctors, I decided to get checked. Since Dhampirs are rarely sick, a part of me was worried, but I pushed that part away as I readied myself for the day.

Today marked one month till graduation, and I was glad. Not only will I'll hopefully become Lissa's guardian, but I'll be free to have an open relationship with Dimitri. After graduation, they can't say or do anything to against us. I'm 18, not under age. Smiling at the thought I left the room.

" ….and I love you Rose," I snapped out of la la land. And looked questionably at Christian

"hmm?"

He let out an exasperated sigh, "Rose, Rose, Rose, what is wrong with you seriously, you've been acting weird since the last couple of weeks. You barely laugh anymore, you don't join in on our jokes. No witty comments! What's the matter with you?"

I was stunned silent by his outburst. He continued.

"I seem to be the only one noticing this though, Lissa is to busy being pushed around, by the stupid queen, Adrian is drunk, off somewhere, and Dimitri? He we barely see around anymore."

It was true, everybody around me seemed to be busy just when I needed them most. I was shocked that Christian, who I have detested since the beginning, was the only one paying attention. It was then that I felt a brotherly-sister bond forming.

"OK I'll tell you-" I didn't have time to finish, when I saw a shadow dart out of the corner of my eye. A test, yes!

Instantly I took out my 'fake' stake, pushed Christian away, and faced them directly. We circle each other, until Stan, I recognized, stick his legged out to trip me. I blocked it effortlessly. He came at me with a punch I stayed out out of the way. It became a routine, him lunging at me, I dodge away. Then with strigoi force, he punch me in the side of my face, it hurt. I would most-likely have a scar there.

Pushing past the pain, I made a quick decision to go on offensive. I punch him square in the jaw making him stumble a little. I took this advantage to trip him. I was on him once he hit the floor, stake posed at his heart, yet before It could puncture his skin. He threw me away. I scooted up immediately, but it was too late. I barely saw his leg shot up, when he kicked me in the stomach. I saw stars. Little black spots engulfed my eyes.

I passed out.

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was white. White everywhere. Then came that foul smell, and I knew then, no doubt about it, I was at the infirmary. I groaned as I remembered the kick to the stomach. Tsk. I don't know whats wrong with me, under normal circumstances, I would recover from a blow like that in seconds I wouldn't pass out. I remembered the morning sickness, and began to worry. When dhampirs get sick, it was usually bad, very bad.

I was so deep in thought, I almost yelped when my hand was squeezed. By Dimitri.

He gave me a weak smile, but I could see sadness behind those eyes, more pain then I ever seen in him. It broke my heart, I was even about to give in and tell him, when I reminded myself, graduation was only a month away. I could tell him and I didn't need to worry about any creeps, watching us.

I started to sit up, but Dimitri hold me back.

"it'll will hurt more," he was right. I felt a burning sensation across my stomach. "Stan, hit you pretty hard, it kill-"

He cut himself off. Oh, he was not telling me something.

"Killed what?" I asked. He shook his head.

"forget it"

"Almost killed what, Dimitri?" I demanded. Silence. " just tell me. I'm going to find out sooner or later."

"The blow, it killed the baby..."

"Your baby"

**I the last part of this chapter, since I have to admit I am getting tired of rose is pregnant stories, so... tell me what you think about my decision?**

**And again any good christian and rose stories?**


End file.
